


The Warlock's Son... WAIT!

by ShinigamiSami



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Cussing, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mags is good dad, OMC is Magnus's son, Other, Warnings are for what happens to Cahyono due to Camille, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiSami/pseuds/ShinigamiSami
Summary: Back in 1806, an infant warlock was placed on Magnus's door step. The baby is a mini version of him as far as power and looks go, but how will the freewheeling bisexual do at being a dad?((Ragnor and Dot won't die in this fic))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is super long and the next probably won't even compare lol

[1806]

Magnus feels a demonic presence very close to his home. He gets ready to fight before it leaves, another soul still by his door. He can tell that it's weak and small so he doesn't feel threatened. He opens his door to see an infant in a basket. Magnus can feel his eyebrows shoot up to his hairline as he brings the infant inside. He places the basket on a table as he starts to write a fire message to Catarina Loss and one to Ragnor Fell.

Both warlocks portal in to see their friend holding a crying baby against his bare chest as he struggles to comfort it. Ragnor tries not to laugh as Catarina takes the newborn from Magnus. The Indonesian gives her a look of thanks and sits down. The blue skinned warlock calms the baby quickly and wraps it in a blanket. Ragnor approaches Magnus.

"Why do you have a baby?" Magnus groans and shrugs. "Some demonic presence left the kid in front of the door and left. I have no idea why I was given the child, but I feel a weird responsibility for it." "I think I can tell you why, Magnus." Both men look at Catarina for answers. She shows them the baby's face. They notice that not only did the tiny baby have a similar facial structure to Magnus, but he also had his golden cat eyes. Magnus looks at the infant in shock and blue smoke envelops his hand. He places it on the baby's back and jerks away instantly.

"This is too strange. I feel very similar magic to my own growing in this infant, maybe even the same." Catarina feels the cloth that enveloped the infant's groin and summons a similar cloth, a towel, and a bowl of water onto the table as she places the squirming baby beside the items. She begins to change and clean the baby, discovering that they had a boy on their hands, then wrapping a new cloth around him.

While Catarina changed the baby, Magnus and Ragnor talked to each other. "I thought that warlocks were infertile." "We are. Even if you were to have a child, they would not be a mini copy of you." Magnus runs a hand over his face. "Well then what do we do?" "Raise the child. It is a warlock as well and your kin. It needs us." Magnus nods. "I have zero clue how to raise a child though. For example I would have never thought to change it as Catarina has." As his sentence finishes, Catarina approaches them with the baby wrapped in a small blanket for warmth.

"I can help you. First we would need to think of a name for your son, however." "My son?" Magnus almost smiles, beginning to feel that this maybe not completely horrible. Catarina smiles and places the baby boy in his arms, showing him how to hold him. "Why not an Indonesian name? Keep him with your roots." "And keep the name Bane for him, might as well right?" Ragnor shrugs as he finishes his statement. Magnus nods. "I have always liked Cahyono, it means Light. A middle name might be nice, Andi maybe? It means Brave. Seno is a good one, meaning Majestic." Catarina smiles at how excited Magnus has become just by thinking of names for his son. Ragnor chuckles and shakes his head.

"Cahyono Seno Bane? Or Cahyono Andi Bane? Which sounds better to you, daddy?" "If I was not holding my son I would slap you and cuss you out for that but I do not wish to yet expose him to violence." Catarina laughs behind her hand and smiles at how Magnus fit into the role quickly. The cat-eyed warlock looks at his friends. "What if I start dating someone?" "We can always watch him. And make sure you find someone who will love and accept Cahyono as well." "To be clear, I did not agree to always be on call to watch your baby." Catarina flicks one of his horns and he flips her off. Magnus shakes his head affectionately.

[1808]

Cahyono has just turned two years old and has gotten into the habit of being his father's shadow. Said warlock is currently frustrated after yet another failed relationship, the woman just leaving without saying anything and he's pretty sure if he were a mundane, he would have at least one STD from the unfaithful bitch. He groans and flops onto a chair, placing his head in his hands. Cahyono toddles over to Magnus and places his small and chubby hand in the fluffy mass of hair in front of him. Magnus looks up and smiles at the boy, his mark meeting Cahyono's. He hugs him close.

"How are you my sweet putra?" "No sad Ayah." Magnus raises an eyebrow and shakes his head, chuckling softly. "Thank you, Yono. I think some time just us is definitely needed." Cahyono smiles and hugs Magnus tightly, glad that his dad is smiling. There's a certain spark of happiness in the toddler's golden cat eyes. Magnus walks to their shared bedroom and cuddles his son to his chest, glad to know that he still has someone who loves him.

[1814]

An eight year old Cahyono greets his favorite uncle Ragnor with a hug, earning an oof of surprise from the older warlock. Catarina smiles and laughs softly as she walks in behind Ragnor. Cahyono smiles and hugs her too, golden cat eyes practically glowing with excitement.

"Hey Auntie Cat and Uncle Ragnor! Ayah just left, another date. I already ate though so I'm going to go read." He walks to his bedroom and lets the adults do their thing, all three knowing the drill by now. Catarina decides to join Cahyono, Ragnor trailing behind. "Why don't you read to me? Let's see how well you can read now." The boy nods and smiles widely, sitting between both warlocks.

Magnus returns a few hours later, hugging Cahyono before greeting the others. He pulls the boy into his lap as he explains what was wrong with the man he just left. "All I am saying is I do not want someone who hates children around my baby." "I'm eight now dad! I'm not a baby!" "Oh but you will always be my baby, that is how it works." Magnus kisses his son's head. "We don't need him anyways, right Ayah? We have each other!" Magnus smiles and nods, cuddling the boy more. "Forever and always, my sweet putra."

[1820]

Cahyono groans in frustration, which sounds more like a squeak. Puberty is deciding that the warlock boy needs to suffer to become a man, much to his dismay. He's also woken up to a certain someone standing in attention twice now and it's getting on his nerves. Magnus chuckles lightly, sympathizing with his son. He walks over to him and wraps an arm around his shoulders.

"How is fourteen treating you so far, darling?" "UGH! I sound ridiculous and my face looks like a cranberry plant!" Magnus ruffles his hair. "It will all pass. Now, do not raise your voice too much, voice cracks are more common that way." Cahyono nods and runs a hand through his long hair, it's black, straight, and to his shoulders but he won't cut it. Magnus smiles.

"Any cute boys or girls around?" "Maybe one... But he wouldn't be interested. I look ridiculous." Magnus shakes his head and hugs his son. "You are a handsome and kind young man. Anyone would be lucky to have you." "Probably wish your exes were like me?" "You have no idea Yono I would kill for a partner at least half as decent as you." Cahyono laughs and pushes his father's shoulder gently. "I love you, Ayah." "I love you too, Putra."

[1824]

Cahyono's eighteenth birthday flies by and Magnus hates thinking about it, not wanting his son to be an adult just yet. The young warlock has nearly mastered his abilities by now and look pretty similar to Magnus, so much that Ragnor started calling him Magnus the Second. Cahyono is currently on the roof summoning his art supplies so he can paint the sunrise. He feels someone sit beside him, but he's too wrapped up in the color of the clouds and his brush strokes to notice. 

"You are exceptionally good at this." "Thanks, how do I compare to Michaelangelo?" Magnus chuckles at the mention of his ex-lover. "He wishes he was this talented. How do you capture the color so well, Yono?" The younger warlock takes a moment to think, then shrugs. "Guess I just notice the little things more than you do." He suddenly looks away from Magnus, focusing on his painting in a way to suggest that he's troubled.

"What is it?" Cahyono sighs and looks at Magnus, golden cat eyes wet with unshed tears. "Now that I'm eighteen, are you going to kick me out? Are you not going to want me anymore?" Magnus looks at his son in shock and shakes his head, pulling him into a tight hug.

"There will never be a single moment in our immortal lives where I will not want you with me or love you. You are my son and you mean more to me than anything. I will never kick you out or not want you. Please remember that." Cahyono sniffs and hugs Magnus tighter. "I love you, Ayah." "I love you more, Putra."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being long too. So Camille, Raphael, and Tragedy

[Mid-1800's]

Cahyono is practicing some new magic abilities with Ragnor when Magnus comes home. The young Bane is very excited to see his ayah until he sees a strange woman attached to his arm. Cahyono raises an eyebrow, behind both of them. The woman smells him, making Magnus turn along with her to see him. Magnus beams at his son as Ragnor stands beside him.

"Ah there you two are! I would like you both to meet the darling Miss Camille Belcourt. Camille, this is one of my oldest friends, Ragnor Fell, and my son, Cahyono." She flashes both warlocks in front of her a fanged smile, which Cahyono can tell is forced and fake. She extends her right hand for both men to shake. "Oh Magnus has told me great things about you both! And Cahyono allow me to say you're handsome just like your father." "Thank you, ma'am. It is a pleasure to meet you." Cahyono bows slightly, making it so that no one can see him roll his eyes. "Oh he's so polite! Magnus, honey, why don't you show me around more?" Magnus nods and places an arm around her waist, leading her down a hall. They kiss as they walk, making it obvious that she's staying.

Ragnor and Cahyono share a look of disgust. "I already hate her." "Glad she's your stepmother and not mine." "Ugh just kill me now." Ragnor gives a hearty chuckle and ruffles Cahyono's long hair. "Hang in there." Cahyono lets out a dry laugh. "Yeah. Thanks. I just hope she spends more time in Ayah's pants than around me." Ragnor snorts hard before bursting into laughter. Cahyono follows shortly after, wheezing.

After a few months and it being obvious that Camille is here to stay, Cahyono decides to ignore her completely. After a year though, it was hard to ignore the pest of a woman. He heads to the kitchen and sees her in only her underwear. He covers his eyes immediately and backs out of the room.

"I am so extremely sorry Miss Belcourt I had no idea you were there." "Oh calm down kid. I'm not naked plus it is not like you haven't seen a naked woman before. You've seen me before." Cahyono feels a hand grab his wrist, making him uncover his eyes. He keeps them closed tightly, flinching at Camille's breath against his neck. "Don't be so tense, Cahyono." "Please do not stand so close to me..." She laughs a bit and bites his neck, drinking a bit of his blood. She's gotten into a habit of doing that a lot. He chokes on a scream as she drinks what she wants before walking away from him. Cahyono instantly uses his magic to heal the bite away and runs to his room, sobbing silently on his bed.

Ragnor found out about the incident as well as the other ones and was seething, but promised not to tell Magnus after Cahyono asked him not to say a word. Magnus was in love with this vampire and he didn't want to ruin it for his dad. Very fortunately for Cahyono, Magnus found out that she was simply using him. The older Bane was devastated but his son felt such a strong sense of relief, free of his potential stepmother's abuse. The night of the breakup, Cahyono is reading on his room. Magnus walks in and flops onto his bed face first. Cahyono puts his book away and pets Magnus's hair.

"What happened? You only act like this when you're depressed." "Camille and I broke up." Cahyono cheers in his head as he rubs his father's back. "It'll be okay dad. You and I still have each other right? I'll always be here." Magnus smiles at Cahyono, tears in his eyes. He climbs up the bed and hugs his son close to him. "Thank you, Putra." "Love you, Ayah." "I love you too."

[1950's]

Cahyono hears Magnus come home and meets him in the living room, a teenage vampire clinging to him in fear. Cahyono helps him get the vampire onto a chair and gets some blood for him. Magnus gives Cahyono a look of appreciation as he tries to calm down their guest. The scared teenager looks at Cahyono and starts to calm down at the comforting smile he gets.

"Don't worry. My dad and I can help you. Can you tell us your name?" "R-Raphael... Raphael Santiago..." "Hi Raphael, I'm Cahyono and that's my dad Magnus if he hasn't introduced himself yet." Magnus grins and helps the new vampire feed. "You may stay here with my son and I as long as you wish." "Thank you so much." Both warlocks smile at him and nod. "I'll start prepping the guest room." "Thank you, Yono." The younger warlock walks over to where their guest room is and gets rid of all the dust.

After a few minutes, Raphael walks in. Cahyono smiles at him and starts to leave the room, wanting to let their new guest get settled in how he wants. Raphael grabs his wrist before he leaves, making Cahyono try to not flinch at the contact. The last time he spent time around a vampire was Camille and she was abusive. He turns to face Raphael, trying not to show his fear in his eyes. The young vampire noticed however and lets go of the warlock, placing both of his hands in the line of sight.

"Sorry I just wanted to thank you..." "I should apologize. I'm not scared because of you I just... have a very bad experience with a vampire and the sudden grab made me remember." Raphael nods in understanding. He gives a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry." "Don't be. Wasn't you. Stay here as long as you like, I kind of always wanted a brother." Cahyono gives a comforting smile, causing Raphael to chuckle lightly in response. "I agree." Both young downworlders sit on the bed and just talk for a good while.

Magnus heard their interaction since Raphael walked in and wonders what Cahyono meant about an unpleasant experience with a vampire. He sends a fire message to Ragnor and the only thing he gets as a reply was:

"I promised to not say decades ago and I have no intention of breaking it. All I can say, is that those Grimm Brothers had the right idea with wicked stepmothers.  
~Ragnor Fell"

Magnus groans. 'Of course Camille used to harm him why did I not see that?!' The elder Bane walks towards the den as Cahyono emerges. He gives a smile that is hiding a lot of pain from thinking of the past.

"Hey Ayah." Magnus gives him a pained smile, causing concern. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" Magnus nods. "You hid something from me. Finding out now after who knows how many years is upsetting." Magnus places both hands on his son's shoulders. "I know you were taking about Camille when you said vampire and I just felt you flinch at the mention of her name. What did she do to you?" Cahyono only shakes his head and looks down, refusing to let Magnus see that he's close to crying. "Can't you just look at my memories? I don't want to talk about it." Magnus can hear the tears in his voice and hugs him close, ending up lifting him into his arms and carrying him to his room. Magnus holds him close and lets him cry, knowing he needs to just let it out. The older Bane goes through Cahyono's memories and finds what he was looking for.

Multiple instances where Camille would drink from Cahyono, hit him, tease him while being fully nude or nearly there. The last memory, however, makes Magnus want to cry. Camille used Cahyono's body sexually, tying his body down and using him for her own pleasure. She drinks from his chest and even slaps him once. After she gets off of him she whispers in his ear. "You know the drill. You squeal, and your ayah gets his heart broken, along with maybe a few bones." She unties him and the last thing Magnus sees is her leaving as Cahyono covers up and curls in on himself, sobbing.

Cahyono hugs Magnus tightly as he feels the anger radiate off of him. "Ayah, no. That was a long time ago don't start anything." Magnus reluctantly drops it for now and focuses more on calming down Cahyono. "I am so sorry that I did not see what was happening to you. I am the worst father... not even knowing that my lover was abusing my baby... She even technically raped you... Cahyono please forgive me." Cahyono shakes his head. "Nothing to forgive. You did nothing to me you have always been the best father, just had a bad choice in lover." Cahyono cuddles into Magnus more. "I love you, Ayah." "I love you too, Putra. I promise to do everything in my power to keep you safe." They ended up sleeping like this, Cahyono wrapped in Magnus's arms in his bed which is smaller than his father's. 

[1985]

Magnus and Cahyono are walking through New York, just loving the night atmosphere. Magnus failed again at a relationship since he's been closed off since Dorothea, so both men decided a late night stroll together sounded nice. They ended up talking about her, they both still like her and she felt like a mom to Cahyono though not as much as Catarina always did, so they felt nothing negative through the conversation. There's a crash coming from the alley near them, causing both men to investigate.

Magnus is hit hard in the back of the head, causing him to fall over. Before Cahyono could defend them both, someone knocks him down too. Two shadowhunter men tie him up while a woman of the same kind keeps Magnus down. "Take him and get out of here, I'll subdue our High Warlock over here." "Hope you don't mind us taking your abomination." Both warlocks struggle until Magnus goes unconscious, hearing Cahyono screaming for him as he blacks out.

Magnus wakes up in his own home, Dorothea by his side. She smiles sadly as he looks at her. "Hey." Everything comes back to Magnus instantly. "Where is he?" "What?" "I was with Cahyono last night... Those shadowhunters..." Dorothea looks at him in shock. "Magnus I only found you... I'm sorry..." Tears stream down his face. Catarina and Ragnor come in to see Magnus hugging his knees to his chest, sobs wracking his body. Magnus makes a vow to find his son and never trust a shadowhunter again.

Cahyono wakes up, chained to the floor. Camille kneels down and grabs his face. "Excellent work, Nephilim. Now, why don't we have some nice time together? Your mommy missed you~" "Go burn in Edom, Camille you bitch!" She slaps him and has a shadowhunter place a seraph blade against his arm, burning him. She smiles. "This will be fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will involve the abuse Cahyono goes through and the pain Magnus experiences through all of this


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abuse is in this one, Cahyono goes free, and his story is told

Throughout the years after Cahyono was taken, Magnus has become a shell of himself. He did, however, start helping a shadowhunter woman by the name of Jocelyn Fairchild, but only because she had a daughter and he doesn't want to see another family destroyed. Dorothea has been helping the family out more than Magnus has since he still despised the entire race. A werewolf is helping them as well they barely need him. The fact that the woman painted as well reminded him too of how much his son loved painting, so he didn't talk to her much at all.

Cahyono, however, wishes that he had his father's problems. He's been raped, burned, stabbed, even branded by Camille and the shadowhunters. Camille would mostly sit and watch as the Nephilim did their thing, so a severe phobia of shadowhunters began to grow in the warlock boy.

Cahyono wakes up, arms chained above his head, on the mattress on the floor. 'Here we go again!' was the only thought that he had. One of the male shadowhunters walk in and grin. "Ready kid?" "Why do you do this to me?! What did I ever do?!" "Simple. Exist." Cahyono groans and feels the man about to enter inside him yet again. "Please..." The shadowhunter ignores him, and soon Cahyono's muffled screams are all that can be heard.

When Magnus met Alec, he was very reluctant to even try anything. This Nephilim was different, but he couldn't trust anyone at this point especially not one of THEIR kind. Alec, however, managed to get through to his heart. Ragnor, Catarina, and Dorothea knew that this could be toxic, but needed him to be more open and stop obsessing over Cahyono. They all stopped feeling his magic long ago and they know that Magnus needs to not think about his son. All four warlocks were magically linked to him so when his magic was nowhere to be felt, that usually means that he's never coming back. Magnus pursues the relationship with Alec, even going as far as to ask him to move in, still with Cahyono in the back of his mind.

Cahyono groans. 'How many years is it now? Ah who the fuck cares.' He's given up at this point. All three shadowhunters enter the room. "Camille is no longer around and if we get caught with you, we could be deruned or even killed." Cahyono feels a block of lead form in his stomach. 'They're going to kill me.' The female unchains him and steps away from him. "Go." He looks at her in confusion. "Leave now before we change our minds." They throw a pair of underwear and pants at him and he puts them on as quickly as he can. They throw him outside, breaking the signal blocker they had on his magic.

The four shadowhunters, the two vampires, the two werewolves, and the four warlocks are all in Magnus's loft, just spending time together. Suddenly, all the warlocks in the room freeze. Magnus falls to his knees, holding his head. Ragnor holds his chest, and the two female warlocks are on their backs, holding their sides. Everyone else rushes to their aid, but stop when he sees magic coming from their hands. Alec kneels beside Magnus and looks into his cat eyes, glamour failing him. 

"What's going on?!" "A-a Warlock is hurt... but the only way we would all be like this is if we were all linked to this warlock..." Ragnor's voice rings out. Dorothea looks at him. "But all four of us are only linked to one warlock and he's been gone for over thirty years!" The pain isn't as bad for her since her connection to Cahyono is the weakest. The pain they all experience is all the pain he has felt since their connection was severed back in '85. Catarina yells in pain. Ragnor looks at Magnus and turns to Dorothea. "It... it has to be him! Look at Magnus!" The mentioned warlock is convulsing slightly and groaning in pain. Luke carries Catarina to the couch and Alec does the same for Magnus.

Raphael looks at them. "What if we try to track him? I know for a fact that Magnus has everything of his still." Jace nods. "Alec and I can parabatai track him, whoever this is." Magnus nods and Raphael looks at everyone in the room. "The warlock that we're talking about is Magnus's son. He was created by a greater demon that used his abilities with DNA modification to create a warlock child that is directly related to Magnus. They have the same mark and nearly identical magic. All four warlocks in this room are magically linked to him, but he was taken and presumed dead in 1985."

Everyone in the room looks shocked, then sympathetic. Alec kisses Magnus's head then looks at Raphael. "Do you know where something of his is?" Raphael nods and leaves the room, coming back with an old 'WHAM!' shirt. "It's one of Cahyono's favorites. George Michael gave it to him while they dated." Alec nods and goes to Jace.

"Wait..." Dorothea's voice startles everyone. She produces a memory of herself, Cahyono, Magnus, Raphael, Catarina, and Ragnor spending time together. "Try to track around the memory, it will be easier to find him."

[[ ~Memory~ 1984

Catarina yells "Bane your son bottomed out last night!" while laughing. Raphael is on the floor, clutching his stomach as he laughs. Ragnor, Dorothea, and Magnus walk in to see them dying and Cahyono hiding his face in a book, sitting on his legs and being careful of his ass. The other three start laughing. Cahyono throws his book at Catarina.

"Cat why do you hate me?!" "You're the one acting like you have a glass ass!" Magnus falls over from laughing so hard. "Dad stop laughing at me!" "S-Sorry Yono but it is pretty funny!" Cahyono can't help but laugh a bit. Ragnor wipes a tear from his eye. "So who was the lucky bastard that destroyed you?" Cahyono shakes his head. Raphael looks at the warlocks.

"What's that new song with the saxophone? The-" He imitates the tune. Magnus laughs harder. "Careless Whisper!" Raphael nods and Cahyono groans loudly. "Yeah Cahyono has been humming that song all morning!" Ragnor falls to the floor. "YOUR SON GOT DEMOLISHED BY GEORGE FUCKING MICHAEL!" Cahyono tackles Raphael to the floor and the two wrestle for a bit. Catarina sees her opportunity.

"Be careful or you're never gonna dance again!" That made everyone, even Cahyono, lose it. "I hate you guys so much!" Everyone piles onto Cahyono as he cracks up. ]]

Everyone ends up laughing a little at the memory and Alec and Jace nod. "We found him. Central Park." Magnus creates a portal and looks to Luke, Maia, and Simon. "Go get my son..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cahyono gets home and his fear shine through

Luke, Maia, and Simon walk through the portal and look around. Luke spots him first and gestures for the others to follow. Cahyono is leaning on a tree, healing his wounds. He sees the three approaching him and he falls to the ground, flinching. Maia kneels beside him, making sure that her wolf scratches are visible. Cahyono looks at her and she smiles. 

"Hi. My name is Maia Roberts. I'm friends with your dad and I'm going to take you to him now with my alpha and a friend." Cahyono looks at the other two and nods, offering a shaky hand. Luke helps him up and smiles at him. "I'm Luke, alpha of the New York pack. This is Simon, he's a vampire but a huge dork." Cahyono nods and shakes Simon's hand. "Cahyono... You mentioned my dad?" Maia nods and texts Dorothea to send a portal, which she does quickly.

The four downworlders enter the portal and everyone tries not to gasp at the condition of Cahyono. He's been starved so he's extremely skinny and he's coated in scars and bruises. The warlocks are still in pain and don't notice him yet. He raises a hand, surrounded in blue smoke, and flexes his fist. The four warlocks look at him, not feeling anymore pain.

Dorothea charges first, nearly tackling Cahyono in a hug. He smiles and Catarina approaches next, she's crying already. He opens his arms to her. "Hey Auntie Cat." She lets out a loud sob as she hugs him close. "You had me scared to death, kiddo." He kisses her head. Ragnor approaches and laughs a bit. "Look at you Rapunzel who the fuck told you to keep growing?! Seriously I could have sworn that you were shorter!" Cahyono laughs and hugs him. Magnus stands up and walks to Cahyono slowly. The younger warlock looks like he might cry and smiles.

"Hey, Ayah." Magnus sniffs and hugs Cahyono tightly. "I'm so sorry, putra." "You have nothing to be sorry for." Magnus kisses his head and laughs a bit. "We need to cut your hair like now." Cahyono laughs and buries his face in Magnus's neck. "How about in five minutes?" Magnus nods.

"Yono... What happened to you?" "Starved. Raped. Beaten. Burned. Stabbed. Chained." Magnus tightens his grip and looks at Raphael, who hands him a shirt for Cahyono. "Here." He puts it on his son and kisses his forehead. "Do you know who?" "Camille... And these three... I never heard their names..." "Vampires? Raphael is the clan leader now he can take care of it." "No... Not downworlders..." Magnus raises an eyebrow. "Shadowhunters?" Cahyono flinches at the sound of the name. "They did the most to me..." He hasn't noticed the shadowhunters in the room yet. Magnus looks at him. "There are four in this room, one of them living here even." Cahyono looks petrified. "You can trust them, I promise. Hell I am in a relationship with one. Let them show you that not all of their kind are awful." Cahyono nods, filled with hesitation. 

Alec approaches them, taking Magnus's hand. Cahyono tries to slow his breathing, hiding behind Magnus. "My name is Alec Lightwood, and I'm dating Magnus." Cahyono offers a shy wave. "I'm sure that you two will get along well eventually... but when three shadowhunters torture you for over thirty years, you develop a phobia fairly easily and I am sure that he is trying very hard to not freak out." Alec nods. "Would you be willing to meet the others? One is my sister, one is my parabatai, and the last one is a friend." Cahyono nods a bit, figuring that it's best to get it over with. The other three approach slowly, not noticing that Cahyono is practically trembling. Izzy introduces herself first.

"I'm Isabelle, call me Izzy. I'm Alec's little sister. This is Jace, he's Alec's parabatai. And this is Clary, a good friend of ours." Cahyono greets each person individually, still not coming out from behind Magnus or raising his voice. The older Bane looks at his son. "You alright?" Cahyono nods, though it is not convincing. He tries to calm down but ends up just running to his old bedroom, slamming the door. Catarina sighs. "I got it." She goes to the kitchen, gets food, then heads to Cahyono's room. Magnus sighs. "I apologize for that." "The poor kid was traumatized, it's expected." Luke's voice rings through the room. "Maybe you should go check on him too. He seems petrified." Magnus nods at Clary's statement and walks to his son's room.

"You need to eat, kiddo." Catarina approaches with food, sitting beside him on the bed. Cahyono starts eating fast, having not eaten in around 32 years can really give a man an appetite. She smiles and pets his knee length hair. "Maybe we should give you a trim as well." He smiles at her. She starts to cut his hair as Ragnor walks in with Magnus and Dorothea, knowing that all of them would be a good comfort for him. Dorothea kisses his head and holds one of his hands as he eats, he's stopped shaking but is still scared a bit. Ragnor kneels to his eye level. "Give him shoulder length again, Cat. Maybe a bit longer and we can braid it or something." "What are you doing to my son, Ragnor?" All the warlocks laugh a bit. "There's that smile we all love."

"I'm sorry guys... They all must think I'm an ass." "Not at all, they're concerned about you kiddo." Catarina finishes and pulls Cahyono close, she's always been like a mom to him and is the only one he still uses a term of endearment with. Dorothea starts to heal all of his wounds, wanting him more comfortable. Magnus tucks Cahyono's now shoulder length hair behind his ears and kisses his head. "Shall I kick everyone out and call it a night?" "I think that's what's best for him." Catarina continues to cuddle Cahyono, happy that he's home and alive.

Magnus lets people know what's going on and almost everyone leaves. The only ones who stay are Ragnor, Catarina, and Dorothea, Alec is there too but he lives there so it's different. Cahyono comes out in baggy sweatpants and an old sweater, sitting on a chair with Catarina.

"You two do not look related when it comes to style, he's so laid back." "He has always been like this, Alexander. He is very shy and not a huge fan of attention. With someone else however~" Cahyono hides his face and Alec laughs a bit, making everyone else join in. Alec looks at the family beside him. "I was wondering about those titles." "Ayah is dad and putra is son. They are in Indonesian like his names. I thought it would be good to keep that around." Alec nods and kisses Magnus's cheek. "Sorry, I just noticed that I'm asking more about your son than giving you attention." "No need to apologize, darling." Alec nods.

Cahyono yawns and stretches slightly. "If you would want to use it, you can stay in your old room permanently." Magnus sees his son look at him with wide eyes. "May I?" "Of course. Come on, I don't care that you are over two hundered years old I will tuck you in like a child." Cahyono laughs, he's always loved when Magnus coddled him. He may be very mature but he loves milking that his father treats him like a child. He stopped looking older at the age of eighteen so he looks permanently like a teenager.

Magnus helps him change and has him lie down, tucking him in as he said. Cahyono gets comfortable and smiles at Magnus. "Hey, Ayah?" Magnus raises an eyebrow. "I love you, and thank you for taking me back in." Magnus kisses his forehead. "I love you too and, as I have told you before, I will never not let you in or want you." Cahyono hugs Magnus before he stands up and goes back to being comfortable. Magnus returns to the others.

"How is he?" "Out like a light. I hope you do not mind me telling Cahyono he can move in, Alexander." "Not at all! He's your son, Mags. I was hoping that you wouldn't turn him away." "I think we might head out." Dorothea and Ragnor get up and head for the front door. "Expect us all to pop back in on occasion." Catarina gets up. "I'm going to stay in Yono's room with him, he needs it and honesty so do I." Magnus nods and starts to cuddle with Alec. Catarina walks to Cahyono's room and changes before lying down in a bed she summoned for herself right beside his.

"I apologize if he acted rude in any way." "It's totally understandable, Mags. One day at a time we can take this. I'm not leaving anytime soon." Magnus smiles and kisses Alec deeply. "What did I do to deserve you?" "You gave me a chance. I love you, Mags." "I love you too, Alexander."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Cahyono will have a better relationship later


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cahyono’s first morning back

By the time morning comes, Catarina is in Cahyono's bed. He had multiple nightmares so Catarina ended up going into his bed to help him relax and sleep. Magnus comes in and sees Cahyono's head on Catarina's chest, her hand stroking his hair and whispering into the top of his head. Magnus smiles and walks in where she can see him.

"Nightmares?" "Nearly every hour. He needs to talk about what happened if he can even hope to sleep." Magnus nods and goes to make coffee for his friend and his son. Alec starts cooking breakfast and smiles at Magnus. "He sleep well?" "Apparently not at all." Alec frowns and kisses Magnus's temple, seeing the guilt in his glamoured eyes. "You know that it wasn't your fault, Mags." He sighs, burying his face into Alec's neck. "He's my child, Alexander... I can't help my guilt." Alec kisses his lips gently after turning of the stove off.

Catarina comes in and laughs a bit. Both men part and look at her. "Don't mind me. Just getting coffee for me and Yono. Go, continue your fun." She grabs two mugs of coffee, preparing them how her and Cahyono like them, and returns to his room. Magnus rolls his eyes and gets food for himself and Alec, putting the plates on the table. Magnus looks at Alec.

"I want to try and get Cahyono to spend some time with you." "Don't rush things, babe. He’s been through hell. He needs time to adjust to how things have changed over the past three decades and he needs to adjust to being able to eat when he wants and not live in fear. Him and I becoming friends is not at the top of my list. Gotta get him healthy first, Mags.” Magnus nods and sighs. “You are right. I just want my baby back, you know?” Alec nods and hugs Magnus close.

Cahyono was listening to the entire conversation, curious when he heard his father mention him. He feels less afraid of Alec at that moment, hearing how concerned the shadow-hunter is of his well-being. He knows that initiating conversation with the man will not happen anytime soon but knows that if Alec tried to talk to him, he might be alright with that. He heads back to his bedroom and takes a mug from Catarina. She smiles at him.

“Anything interesting?” Cahyono tells her the conversation he overheard and she nods. “Alec is a great man, he’s defied the clave a few times even. He’s head of the New York Institute and I know that he will make sure that you are safe, sweetie.” “Thanks mo- Aunt Cat...” Catarina smiles. “You haven’t slipped up like that since you were less than a hundred years old.” He blushes and shrugs. “I have no clue what you’re talking about...” She laughs a bit and kisses his head. “Chill out, Kiddo. You know I love it.” He nods and kisses her cheek. “Thanks... For everything you’ve done for me...” Catarina smiles and wraps an arm around his shoulders. “Of course, Cahyono. I’ll always be here for you.” He smiles, glad to still have her in his life.

There’s a knock at the front door and Magnus answers. Simon walks in with a duffel bag and Magnus feels his eyebrows touch his hairline. “Oh I forgot that you were moving in...” “Don’t worry I can take care of myself and if you need me to, I can completely avoid your son.” Magnus shakes his head. “No need. He has already met you and there was not a negative reaction so I am sure that it will be fine.” Simon nods and Magnus leads him to a room beside Cahyono’s.

The younger Bane leaves his room, in desperate need of a hot shower, and pauses when he sees Alec in the hallway. The Lightwood gives a wave and a smile before walking into a different room. Cahyono lets out a sigh of relief as he gets into the bathroom, determined to wash away those awful memories.

Once Cahyono gets out, he puts on underwear and sweats. He doesn’t put a shirt on yet since his hair needs to dry a bit more or the back of his shirt would end up wet. He pulls it back into a short, low ponytail and walks to where Magnus keeps his alcohol, in desperate need of something. He pours himself a glass of scotch and sips it slowly, missing the flavor. Simon walks out in a tight T-shirt and baggy jeans. He sees Cahyono and tries not to stare at him. He’s filled back out, thanks to Dorothea’s healing, and has his abs and muscles again. Simon shakes his head before he gets caught checking him out and waves at the shirtless warlock. Cahyono blushes and nearly drops the glass, checking out how he can see Simon’s fit form through the tight blue shirt. He waves back.

“Hey. Simon, right?” The daylighter grins. “Yeah that’s me. Magnus told me I could move in a bit ago so I just got my stuff to my room.” “Oh that’s cool. Wait... How were you able to go outside?! It’s bright as fuck!” Simon chuckles at the warlock’s shock. “I’m a daylighter, sunlight doesn’t bother me.” Cahyono nods in understanding and grins shyly. “Well, welcome I guess.” He chuckles softly. “My door is always open if you ever want to chat.” “Same to you.” Cahyono walks back to his room, drink refilled.

Magnus watched the entire interaction and laughs to himself quietly, determined to meddle a little bit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of development

Cahyono enters his bedroom and hears a song that Catarina started playing, she requested time off to help him. He hasn’t heard this song before, but he can tell that it’s Disney immediately. He listens to the lyrics a bit and the moment he hears ‘I Won’t Say I’m In Love.’ sang by a female, he groans and looks at Catarina. She’s trying hard not to laugh as she starts to sing along with the Muses.

“You keep on denying who you are and how you’re feeling.” “You’re crazy!” “Baby I’m not buying, hon I saw you hit the ceiling.” “You’re delusional!” “Face it like a grown up.” “I’m barely an adult!” “When ya gonna own up that ya got got got it bad?” “Catarina I barely know him! Now shush before he hears you!” The warlock woman smiles and turns the music off, and the recording she took with her phone. She pats the spot beside her on the mattress and he sits down, letting himself be enveloped into her arms.

“Why do I fall so easily?” “Because you’re the son of Magnus Bane.” Cahyono laughs and shakes his head. “So Simon?” “Y-yeah...” “Perfect. Ragnor owes me $50 now.” “Wait what?! You bet on who I would date?!” “Yep. Magnus and Ragnor both actually thought that you would fall for a certain asexual vampire but I remembered how brotherly you two were and Dot and I said the nerdy daylighter.” Cahyono groans and hides his face in Catarina’s neck, knowing that if he tries to push her away she’ll only crush him tighter against her. She laughs a bit and plays with his hair. “You know, given that he is a vampire I’m sure he can last very-“ “MOM! I-I mean CAT!” Cahyono’s face is bright red. Catarina falls back laughing, taking Cahyono with her so that now both of them are lying down on the bed. 

Magnus enters the room and smiles at them. “Has Catarina been called mom yet?” “DAD!” Catarina only laughs harder. She grabs her phone and plays the recording of her singing the song from Hercules and Cahyono getting all frustrated. Magnus laughs and uses her phone to send it to himself. Cahyono groans and hides his face in Catarina. “So our baby has a crush~” “Hey hey hey he is my son not yours.” “If the boy calls me mom then he’s mine too.” Cahyono lets out a loud groan. Magnus ruffles his hair and laughs lightly. 

“So Alexander and I have a date tonight, will you be alright here?” “I got Cat I’ll be fine.” Catarina smiles. “Simon will be here too. We’ll watch him.” Cahyono looks nervous. “A-actually I might go hang out with Raphael! We haven’t had any brother bonding in over thirty years!” Catarina keeps him pinned in her arms as he tries to escape. She gives him a noisy and wet kiss on the cheek and he starts to laugh a bit. “You’re both lucky that I love you so much, or I would pray to have cooler parents.” Magnus laughs and kisses his forehead. “I love you too.” “Same here, kiddo.”

Raphael did end up coming over after sundown, needing time with Cahyono again. He’s thought of the warlock like his older brother for years and missed him greatly. Before Alec and Magnus leave, Raphael takes the opportunity to discuss a few things with Magnus. Cahyono enters the living room, hair pulled back again, and accidentally bumps into Alec. The shadowhunter wasn’t paying attention and sees who he accidentally bumped into. He gives the scared warlock a reassuring smile.

“My bad. Wasn’t paying attention. You okay?” Cahyono nods a bit. “I should’ve paid attention too. My apologies.” “Don’t worry about it. No one got hurt.” Cahyono nodded and extended his hand. “Sorry for no formal introduction before.” Alec shakes it and grins, trying to show that he means Cahyono no harm especially after he flinched at the contact. “No worries I understand. Glad to get the chance to talk to you.” Cahyono gives a small grin. “Likewise. So, you make my dad happy?” “I hope so. I love him and would hate to see him upset.” Cahyono nods approvingly. “Anyone catch your eye?” The smaller man raises an eyebrow. “You talked to Ayah didn’t you?” Both men chuckle. “Yeah he did. Simon? Really?” “Hey you sleep with the biggest drama queen known to every dimension in existence don’t judge me for finding a nerd appealing!” Alec bursts out laughing and Cahyono nearly falls over as he wheezes.

Magnus and Raphael turn and are shocked by this. Magnus records a video of the men leaning on each other and laughing hysterically and sends it to everyone with the caption. ‘Is this good or bad?<3’ Alec wipes a tear from his eye and Cahyono coughs a few times. They fist bump and Cahyono heads over to Raphael. The vampire smiles and hugs him as Alec kisses Magnus’s cheek. Magnus raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend and gets a shrug in reply.

“We just started talking then he said something funny.” “What did he say?” Magnus was curious. Cahyono rests his chin on Magnus’s shoulder. “I said that Alec was sleeping with a diva pretty much.” Alec snorts back a laugh and Raphael lets a few chuckles escape. Magnus pouts and blows a raspberry on Cahyono’s cheek. “Dad gross knock it off!” “We need to leave anyways. Play nice, boys. Catarina, try to keep the peace!” “Okay!” The four men hear the female warlock yell from Cahyono’s bedroom. The couple leaves and Catarina enters the room, hugging both boys.

Simon walks in and smiles at everyone, Raphael noticing the slight blush on his brother’s face. Cahyono feels an elbow nudge his ribs and sees Raphael giving him a look that says ‘You’ve got to be kidding me.’ and shrugs. Simon greets Raphael and he rolls his eyes.

“Hello you irritating daylighter.” “Hey I thought we were becoming friends?” “That’s about as friendly as he gets, Simon. Raph is just not super close with people.” During that statement, Raphael had his head under Cahyono’s chin and arms around his torso, he REALLY missed his brother. Simon raises an eyebrow and Catarina places a hand on his shoulder. 

“They grew up as brothers, those two are very close. I don’t even think Raphael is like that with Magnus.” Simon nods in understanding, remembering his sister and wondering how she is now. Simon can’t help but feel a bit jealous of how close Raphael and Cahyono are. 

‘Wait why am I jealous of that twilight-level moody vampire?! I mean his brother is pretty hot and seems like an awesome guy and holy shit I have a crush on Cahyono Bane! Abort abort feelings!’ Simon’s thoughts race through his head. He sighs, hoping no one paid attention to him during that.

Cahyono can’t help but look at Simon as he listens to Raphael and Catarina talk to each other. He sees the thoughtful look on his face and bites his bottom lip. ‘Damnit! What if he thinks I’m weird?! What if he’s not into guys at all?! Ugh end me now!’


	7. Chapter 7

Raphael leans on Cahyono and tells him all that he’s missed of his life. “I tell you, if I could I would just shove him into a beam of sunlight.” “I thought you got along with him, little brother?” “I am decent with the Lewis mistake, nothing more. I still don’t understand how you could like him.” Cahyono rubs his fingers through Raphael’s hair. “I don’t either, if I’m honest. But I do, and I would love some support from my best friend.” “You’re my older brother, would be a crime not to support you. Just know that I will complain.” Cahyono nods and smiles. “Wouldn’t be Raphael if you didn’t complain.” Raphael shoves him and laughs. Simon approaches the boys and smiles.

“You guys willing to watch a movie? I have the Hobbit movies.” “The what?” “Series of movies having to do with Lord Of The Rings which I think was also after your time, Hermano.” Cahyono looks very confused. “You might like it, it’s fantasy and stuff like that.” Cahyono nods and smiles at Simon. “Put them on then.” “Maybe we should watch Lord Of The Rings first, I have that too.” Cahyono agrees and scoots over, letting Simon sit beside him as Catarina sits on a chair close to the couch. 

“Nerd night?” Raphael groans and nods. Catarina laughs and Simon starts the movie. Cahyono is immersed in the story immediately, finding it very visually appealing and gets engrossed into the story. Simon smiles at how amazed Cahyono is in the movie and can’t help but stare at him. Raphael had gotten up to get blood from the kitchen and Catarina was on a quick call with a client. When she returns, she stands where she knows the boys can’t see her. She’s close enough where, if she records it, the video will be as high quality as a memory. She starts to record the downworlders.

Cahyono can feel Simon’s eyes on him and he turned to look at the daylighter, tucking a strand of his black hair behind his ear delicately. The Bane son is both masculine and feminine in a charming way.

“You are not subtle, you know?” Simon grins shyly. Cahyono looks down and blushes. “Am I attractive? You keep staring at me.” “You are.” Cahyono blushes darker and plays with his hair, Simon pushing it out of his face. Cahyono feels his glamour drop as he looks at Simon and hides his face in his hands. Simon sits closer to him and makes Cahyono look at him, but sees his eyes shut tightly.

“Please look at me.” “No... You’ll run...” Simon strokes Cahyono’s cheek. “I won’t.” Cahyono opens his eyes. Simon stares in silent awe as a pair of fear filled golden cat eyes look into his brown ones. Simon smiles and strokes his cheek. “Wow... Your eyes look... Wow...” Cahyono smiles a bit and Simon sees the fear leaving his eyes, being replaced with happiness. The daylighter gets closer and just stares into the warlock’s eyes.

“And here I was thinking you couldn’t be anymore attractive.” Cahyono laughs a bit. “I’m not really attractive, Simon.” “Liar. When I saw you after your shower I was dying. Thank god I’m pansexual, right?” “And you’re lucky that I’m gay and you’re adorable.” Simon leans in and kisses Cahyono gently, causing the warlock to scoot closer and wrap his arms around his neck. Simon runs a hand through Cahyono’s hair, pulling him closer but not deepening the kiss. Neither boy takes it any further, in fear of ruining it. Simon pulls away first, slowly just in case Cahyono wants to continue. The warlock looks at the daylighter and smiles at him.

“That was nice...” Simon smiles and rests his forehead against Cahyono’s. Catarina stops recording and sends the video with the caption ‘I think he’s doing just fine now :)’ to everyone who was there when Cahyono came home. Cahyono hears his phone go off and looks to see a video of him and Simon. He blushes and turns to Catarina. “Mom are you serious?! Fuck I meant Cat!” Catarina laughs and Raphael sits beside Cahyono again, smiling at the blush on his face.

“Hey Lewis? Treat my brother like a king or I will destroy you.” Simon nods nervously. “Y-yes Raphael...” Cahyono laughs a little and leans on Simon, the daylighter rewinding the movie and playing it from before the romance occurred. Catarina has her phone attacked with messages on how cute they are and a lot of them are from Magnus. Catarina laughs.

“Your dad is fangirling at you and your new boyfriend, kiddo.” Both Simon and Cahyono are immediately flustered. “H-he’s not my boyfriend... And tell Ayah to chill out and enjoy his date... I’m going on the roof...” Cahyono gets up and heads up to the roof, leaving the three other downworlders to watch him. Simon looks at Catarina and she nods, silently telling him to follow. Simon heads for the roof.

“You know that Cahyono is fighting up there, right?” Raphael raises an eyebrow. Catarina smiles. “I know, but he’s usually shirtless.” Raphael shakes his head, grinning slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not seen lord of the rings or any of those movies nor am I a fan of the franchise. I just thought that would fit since the movies started after Cahyono was taken and I do find things visually appealing and the music beautiful. Also YAS SIMON AND CAHYONO YAS!!!


End file.
